Spark
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: A lot can happen in 16 years, Let's take a deeper look into Marco's trial. this fic was inspired by Like Father Like Daughter. AU various crossovers eventual magic user Marco. Disclaimer for the entire fic I do not own anything SVTFOE. Story has been rewritten as Running with a pocket dimension
1. The beginning

AN: Marco Diaz is going to be a Weeb and there will be references to various Light novels both Chinese and Japanese also this fict was Inspired by Like Father Like Daughter by ADdude and his team however I'm brand new to the Star vs forces of evil and I'm a big Markapoo ship fan forgive my errors I'm a wee bit rusty

_Thoughts/inner monologues _

**_Spells_**

**"MONSTER TALKING"**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It all started as a mundane day as Marco lay cozily in bed; however, he was about to get a rather rude awakening as he rolled on to his left beginning to awaken he yawned and was greeted with a laser beam to the eye. Courtesy of one of the laser puppies Star had summoned on her first day on earth. "Agh". He cried out startled, the puppy proceeded to lick his face. Not wanting to be woken up just yet Marco turned in the opposite direction now laying on his right where another Laser puppy happy greeted him with another headshot. Marco pulls his sheets over his head to escape the slobbery onslaught of puppy kisses, Unfortunately, it was all for naught because under the sheet waiting for him was the rest of the litter of laser pugs. Said laser pugs took aim at Marco's hindquarters and opened fire comedically sending him skyward. When he had landed the pint-sized terrors had gathered before him with their little heads tilted to the right. "Aaargh want from me?" Marco screamed in defeat. All at once the laser puppies presented their leashes signaling that it was walking time.

Marco now at the front door opening it and much to his displeasure it was torrentially downpouring outside. "Nope" he said before shutting the door quickly. _"AHAH!"._ as an idea ran through his mind Marco rushed to Stars room. At this point in time Star was lazily trying to magic beam a levitating tennis ball, as Marco barged in "Uh... Star Whatcha doing? he asked she responded with "Nothing much". "Can I borrow your Dimensional scissors for a bit?" Marco asked "Yeah... sure...whatever" She nonchalantly said passing him the scissors.

Now in his room, Marco opens a portal to the local park which conveniently it wasn't storming "Come on puppies" Marco said in the baby voice all pet owners use on their pets. ushering them forward the yipping puppies gleefully hopped through the portal to wreak laser havoc upon the once peaceful dog park. "Wheew problem solved" Marco sighed while tying the puppies leashes to his bed's footboard. Looking at the crimson handled scissors which had an unknown jeweled pivot pin. _"hmmm"_ Marco scratched his chin as a mischievous idea went through his mind.

Marco proceeds to abuse the scissors opening up multiple portals in his room. Now relaxing on his bed while sipping and finishing a fountain soda drink from a local fast food joint Marco opens a portal to the trash can which is literally a few feet from his bed to throw his drink out.

Little did he know how this prolonged exposure to portal/wormhole magical radiation was affecting him. All of a sudden a new portal opened itself in his room except this portal was a different color than the rest, This portal was a deep orangish red and had flames dancing around the perimeter. Soon after a milky white arm shot out of the portal snatching Marco by his signature red hoodie and dragging him through. Marco now found himself standing in a barren wasteland and Star's dimension scissors had vanished from his grasp.

"Where did you get these?" a voice rung indignantly out and Marco looks up to see a rather unhappy horned redhead in a frilly yellow and orange dress who had a flame dancing above her head perched slightly above the orange portal he was just dragged through. the lady jumps down from above the portal.

"Seriously, fleshwad. Talk."The redhead spat "Uh, well, I'm borrowing them from a friend who may or may not be Star Butterfly." hoping as if mentioning the young princess of Mewni's name would give him any leverage. "Wrong answer. I'm the forger of all dimensional scissors. Each pair is made specifically for the entity who earns them". the redhead said condescendingly.

* * *

the redheaded living candle holds the scissors up to the flame that burns over her head. As the scissor blades glow bright orange, the Redheaded living candle holds them up to Marco's face, and strange writing appears engraved on them. "Uh... you do know I can't read that" Marco responded and made quick attempt to swipe back the scissors, which resulted in his hand being slapped away. "That's me. That's my name. He-ka-poo. Hekapoo! You, humans, are lame times a thousand." She said with a snarky tone while rudely poking Marco in the forehead

"Look I don't care whose name is on them. I borrowed them from Star, and I'm returning them." Marco replied becoming irritated at Hekapoo's antics "And how ya gonna do that?" she responded mockingly "Well, I'll earn them like you sai.." Marco was cut off by Heckapoo falling over laughing "haha... that's rich" she said slapping her leg

"I'm serious! I'll have you know I have a red belt in karate." Marco yelled "Okay this should be amusing" Heckapoo said while wiping a tear from under her eye making her way over to Marco shrinking her flame to flicker "All ya gotta do is blow out this flame" She said pointing to it "Ha no problem" Marco said confidently then inhaled, but when he attempted to blow out the flame Hekapoo swiftly jumps back several feet from him. "What the!?" Marco runs up to Hekapoo, but she jumps away again."GRRRR" he growled.

Marco chases Hekapoo across the wasteland, but she runs faster than he can keep up. She runs so far out of his view that she ends up behind him, and she smacks the back of his head, leaving a small burn. "That's one! Ha-ha!" Hekapoo shouted "Hey!" Marco yelled in frustration. Hekapoo dashes out of Marco's view and appears behind him again, smacking the back of his head a second time. "That's two," she said laughing "Ow" he yelled wising up to her tactic Marco stops and runs in the opposite direction, causing him and Hekapoo run straight toward each other. As Marco approaches, Hekapoo opens a portal to another space. Unable to stop in time, Marco falls into the portal.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he slides on the ground toward the edge of a cliff and hangs over the edge by a tree root. Hekapoo follows him through the portal and stands over him. "Buh Bye," she said mockingly. Marco quickly thinking pretends to fall disappearing under the cliff ledge, Hekapoo leans over the edge Marco springs from his position blowing out her flame "HAH" he shouted triumphantly Hekapoo vanishes into thin air. "huh?" Marco questioned as he climbed up the cliff, Marco looks for Hekapoo but can't find her. An echo rung out "She didn't have the scissors! And you're gonna have to blow out a whole lot of flames to find them". Marco looks down a nearby hill and sees hundreds of Hekapoo duplicates. the original in the hoard of clones holds up the scissors " Ya looking for these, dum-dum?" "Fuuuuuck," he said indignantly as he made his way down to the hoard of clones. Tauntingly as Marco made his way through the clones he was greeted with four flaming smacks to the back of his head burning away a bit of his hair. "Damn it you're gonna burn a bald spot".

The real Hekapoo uses the scissors to open nine different-colored portals. She and her duplicates scatter through the portals in different directions until Marco is all alone. "I don't have time for this," He said irritated. An echo rang out"It may take days, months, even lifetimes." it giggled "and I don't think you have goods to do it". A portal back to his bedroom opens "Go back to your dirt rock little boy" the voice stated."I don't care how long it takes. I'm getting those scissors." Marco said with determination.

Marco hops through the nearest portal to his left and finds himself standing in a lush jungle "h_mm... definitely alien_" Marco said to himself as he assessed his surroundings noting how that majority of the flora were plants he'd never seen before. out of nowhere a Hekapoo clone appears from out of the foliage "Timeout flesh wad, the head honcho sent me to give you a message," the clone said keeping a distance between her and Marco "Since you have chosen to continue the trail and because I'm not a total bitch, and that you kicking the bucket would be like... super lame I'm giving you this" the clone said while rudely tossing a leaf bundle at Marco's feet. "later lame brain" the clone shouted flashing him peace as she swiftly disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

Marco now on his knees which became slightly dampened from jungles moisture he unfolded the bundle discovering that he had received survival kit, inside was a roll of gauze, a spotless nine inch serrated dive knife in a holster, and needle and thread. He scooped up his items and stuffed them in his sweater pocket and began to follow the direction the cloned went traversing through the thick foliage. thirty minutes later a now tired, beaten up, sweaty, and defeated looking Marco sat with his bacl on moss-covered tree trunk which was cool on his back. In the time he had been traversing the woods the Clones tracks had gone cold, he had a couple of cuts and bruises which is to be expected trekking through a jungle. Unfortunately for Marco, his rest was cut short as a deep grumble **"UUUUURAA"** erupted from the tree that Marco had been resting against came to life and its roots now emerging from the ground (picture trevenant from pokemon)

Marco quickly scrambles to his feet before attempting to book it but it was all in vain as he was struck by a thick branch by the living tree which sent him flying colliding with a trunk of a rather large tree knocking the wind out of him, Marco now lay slumped on the ground with his consciousness slipping. The living tree now made its way over toward Marco to attempt to finish the job when suddenly an egg-shaped pod of consisting of roots arose from the ground emanating a soothing aura that which made the living tree turn heel and go in a different direction now no longer hell-bent on killing Marco. who was in a lot of pain and consciousness was still slipping seen a silhouette of a girl who appeared to be roughly around his age emerge from the vine pod "...Star?" he questioned as he passed out.

The girl who emerged from the vine pod now made her way over to the now unconscious latino boy. She walked majestically almost as if she was dancing, and with a wave of her hand and few clicking noises. Two roots about the thickness of an arm grew out from beneath the girl's feet slithering like snakes as they made their way over to the unconscious boy when, they had reached him they separated with a distance of two feet between. Soon after the little vine tendrils began to sprout and grow between the roots interweaving themselves creating a mesh stretcher; which, scooped up Marco lifting him a couple of feet off the ground. The girl made her way over to the root/vine stretcher, she fluidly waved her hand in a gesture which someone would typically signal as follow me and made a few clicking noises causing the roots of the whicker stretcher to grow, slither and stretch as the girl began walking off deeper into the undergrowth the roots followed.

To Be Continued

* * *

**:Okay everyone how'd I do? I'm a tad rusty and am I need of a beta reader/Editor that way I can deliver a high-quality story that my audience can picture it the way I'm picturing this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts/telepathy_

_**Spells **_

(a few days later)

* * *

Marco found himself laying on what he thought to be a comfortable pillow; however, he was startled awake when he rolled to his left and heard a feminine giggle and the soft pillow that he was laying on shifted slightly in response to his movements. Marco's eyes fluttered open. To his surprise he found himself staring at the naval region of an unknown woman, and realized that his comfy pillow was, in fact, someone's lap. Marco quickly scoots backward putting distance between him and the woman taking in his surroundings. He assumed that he was currently in some sort of space in a tree. "Hmmm definitely in a tree". He said recognizing the earthy aroma of a tree hollow. He reminisced on the time his childhood friend Janna Ordonia had trapped him inside of a tree as a prank when they were younger. Coming back into reality, now getting a good look at the woman whose lap he was slumbering on just moment's ago. He noticed that she appeared to be of elven descent given the pointed ears. She was stunning and well-endowed. She had an amazing set jade green eyes that really meshed well with her fair olive complexion which seemed to glisten in the light cast by the iridescent puff plants that littered the walls and ceiling of the cavity. "_hmm... those luminescent cotton ball looking plants remind me of the ones in that studio gerbil film Setsuka and the valley of the gale minus the killer insects." _He thought to himself

the elvish looking woman sweetly giggled her cheeks reddening at _"young beast child you flatter me" _a melodic maternal voice sounds out in his head."Who said that?" Marco asked aloud as the magenta eyed beauty that sits before him whose mouth had not moved. The elven woman simply pointed to her head _"Beast child I am communicating with you telepathically, as you cannot speak my language as I can't speak yours. However, telepathically the information conveyed between or brains is translated". __"_So Umm... you just heard everything I was thinking," Marco said out loud blushing. _"Beast child as I just explained to you, I do not understand your native tongue. If you wish to speak speaking you merely need to think it and I will understand you, While you were unconscious I set up a telepathic link between us to search your memories to determine whether you are a threat to my people". _"YOU WHAT!?" Marco yelled justifiably feeling violated having felt exposed. By the elvish women's intrusion through his mind. _"Beast child think what you want to say not speak" "Okay YOU DID WHAT!?" _Marco thought screamed causing the elven woman to clutch her head in pain. "Calm yourself beast child..." she was then cut off by Marco "_Since you've probed my brain elf lady you should know my name is Marco, not beast child M-A-R-C-O" "You should know young Marco I'm not an elf from that book in your memories Creature girl Encyclopedia the creature that best suits my kind is Dryad". _EmbarrassedMarco blushes _"and no we do not need this essence of man that the book mentioned." the_ Dryad woman said_ "SOOO... could you tell me where exactly I am?" _asks Marco _"certainly, we are as you amused previously inside of tree in my home village before you ask it was my daughter who brought you here after a Treant nearly killed you". "So, I almost died!?"_

"_rest now for. Soon you'll be brought before the elder" _as soon as the dryad had finished, she gestures blowing a kiss and blew a blueish mist toward Marco who slumps to the ground like a marionette with cut strings and fell asleep.

* * *

A day passes

Marco awakens to find that he's now outside. It's night time and he's bound with his arms behind his back by vines in a kneeling position. "Grrreaaaat" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He looked around his current surroundings he guessed that he was in the center of the Dryad village which consisted of a mix of rope bridges and tiki styled bungalow huts, some of the trees had large tree hollows in which he assumed were also homes. Directly in front of him was an exceptionally large tree that looked to be as wide as Echo Creek Academy and far taller than any skyscraper he'd ever seen as the trunk of the tree stretched way about the cloud line. At the base of this gargantuan tree amongst the roots was a were various Mayan style temples that appeared to have been carved into the tree. "Heh It feels like I'm in that COD map Shangri-La looking up at the pap machine," Marco said to himself.

(The sun begins to rise)

The Mayan looking temple directly in front of Marco exploded with life as flowers of varying colors and shapes grew into existence soon after a figure emerged from the darkness at the top of the temple and spread her arms and began speaking an unknown language. Soon after the whole village came to life as new vegetation grew as Dryads of varying ages began emerging from the homes greeting one an another in their peculiar tongue. "Judging by my current situation I'm in, that has to be the elder Dryad up there". Marco said as the woman figure began her descent from the temple Marco noticed that there were quite a few differences between the Dryad he'd awoken to previously and the one at the temple. The one he woke up to the day before had fair skin and the one who was approaching him from the temple looked like a walking tree._ "hmm this one looks like Groot but with tits". _He thought to himself. Finally, the tree woman had made her way down the steps and stood before him. Marco also noticed that all the occupants of the village currently had their eyes on him _"Child depending on your response to my following question you could be meeting your end." _an ancient voice rang out in Marco's head remembering his prior telepathic conservation Marco remembered to think what to say. _"What is your dealings with the great goddess?"_ the woman asked sharply _"look you extra curvy piece of driftwood I have no clue what's going on, one moment I'm chasing Hekapoo who disappeared the next, I'm getting batted by a living tree, after that I wake up in the lap of someone who've I've never met to later find out that she was invading my brain, then after a brief conversation she blows blue powder in my face and I wake up bound with hands behind my back". _As soon as he had telepathically said Hekapoo's name several dryad's gasped signifying that they tp were listening in on the conversation._ "due to telepathy and my special vines that are binding you reading your pulse I know that you are telling the truth, this is indeed worse than I thought." the tree woman said solemnly "also I'll have you know that I'm not driftwood though I'll take curvy as a compliment though" _the tree woman said sternly "this means the prophecy that has been passed down through the ages is about to come true" "Um... what prophecy" Marco asked _"It foretells a great calamity, the wood elementals, and the fire elementals will clash and a champion cloaked in red who has been ushered a test from the goddess will be the ark to salvation" _the tree woman said. "_how am I supposed to be the ark to salvation? Also what is going on am I on trial? also if you're not an extra curvy piece of driftwood what are you?"_

"_You are our ark to salvation because you will carry us to your place of origin, as for the of your question my form of as you say a piece of curvy driftwood is that of a dryad at the end of its life, once a dryad has passed the age of 400 our skin becomes bark. some of us at the time of freezing will meld with the very tree we linked our life forces to, others will link themselves together a single creating a collective like the one behind me." the tree woman said "Okay let me get this straight after 400 years a dryad becomes a spriggan" Marco though "hmm... if that is what helps you sleep at night then yes" the woman said_

The Spriggan woman proceeded to tell Marco that they were messing with him and that if it turned out that he was a threat to them that he'd already be dead. "_as to your question about how you're supposed to be the ark to salvation it's simple you will climb to highest branch on the collective and consume the everfruit, and you start now!"_

Marco while girlishly screaming began running while dodging thorn-covered vines that whipped at him sent by the Spriggan, when he reached the collective, he clawed the bark. Given that this tree was colossal the bark was plenty thick offering many footholds for support which easily allowed for his ascent. After about an hour of climbing, he looked down to see that he was several stories off the ground and yet he wasn't a sixteenth of the way to the top. "Ugh I need a break!" he groaned as he was exhausted from his climb. Magically as if the colossal tree known as the collective was listening, a few feet above him a large chunk of bark which was roughly 20 centimeters thick separated from the tree and formed a ledge. Marco quickly made his way over to this ledge so he could rest.

* * *

After many weeks of treacherous climbing Marco had at last reached the highest point, he physically could climb. Which was a circular platform created in between branches that were in the shape of a claw, said platform consisted of branches and vines that were interwoven together that was roughly ten meters in diameter. In the center suspended before him from a hooked shaped vine was what appeared to be an opaque pear. That was golden in color, when he grasped the fruit he quickly realized that it was gelatinous in nature as it contoured to his hand he "given that I've only eaten bugs for the past few weeks and that on my way up there hasn't been any other signs of fruit growing from this tree this has to be it" assuming that this was the fruit he was forced to find.

Hesitantly he brought the fruit to his mouth allowing his teeth to puncture this blob fruit soon after an uncannily sweet floral flavor assaulted his taste buds which he had happily downed along with the chewy membrane skin of the fruit. He had been glad that he had been able to eat such a sweet fruit as his diet for the past few weeks consisted of mainly insects and water squeezed from moss growing on the sides of the tree. However, this was short lived as his He doubled over in pain experiencing the worst heartburn ever. His vision blurred and he lost consciousness.

"Heyllo wakey, wakey" A strange voice called out causing Marco to wake up. Taking in his surroundings albeit there wasn't much to take in because all Marco could see was white empty space. "Awww Maaaaan! That stupid extra curvy piece of driftwood tricked me into eating poison, and now I'm Dead" he whined. "Oh, SHUT UP, you're so annoying! Welcome, Pansy, My name is King J" the unknown voice shouted However, Marco couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice. As it was coming from every direction. "Okay Shut up Ok let me speak" the voice known as King J said. "But I haven't said..." Marco immediately cut off. "I said Let me speak! Geez, humans are so rude so self-centered. Pansy, you are not dead or dying you just did something very stupid any questions?" the voice abruptly asked "Who are you, what are you? And What did I do?" Marco asked.

"I just said I'm am the great King J as to what I am that is complicated. As to what you did that was very, very, very stupid was swallow the concentrated life force energy of tens of thousands of magical creatures had become a type of rare energy known as primordial energy" The Being known as King J proceeded to tell Marco the Primordial energy was killing him at a cellular level until he intervened. "Okay So you stopped me dying why?" Marco asked "WHY!? WHY!? YOU ASK…" the being scream "because I was bored" it answered causing Marco to facepalm. "So, you saved me from dying because you're bored what's the catch?". At this point in front of Marco a six-foot Lemur materialized floating on its back and spoke "Oh, Pansy there's no catch I'm just bored, and I want you to entertain me by…. shaking things up ya know I grant you the ability to use primordial energy which is like magic but more potent. But giving you a reservoir and abilities would be boring". Suddenly the lemur morphed into a clown with green hair and a purple tux "Why so serious?". The shapeshifting being known as King J asked. "I know what your thinking this has to be trick…too good to be true" King J said "I am an Entity who exists on the fence… "You're an Entity of chaotic neutral" Marco cut King J off. "I've played DND on earth a couple of times with my friends Ferguson and Alfonzo," Marco said. "Okay Mr. Smarty Pants now your presence is bothering so I'll cut to the chase you through meditation or consumption you can absorb energies of the universe and convert them into primordial energy but be careful to much to quickly will cause you to explode at a molecular level. Now that's all I'm going to tell you as to not spoil the fun of watching you grow and struggle"." Wait what?" Marco asked, "Bye Bye". Marco immediately gasped for air and found himself sitting up in the place where he'd fallen unconscious.

* * *

To be Continued.

**AN I know this where random toward the end but what can you expect from an entity who is doing something on a whim out of boredom. Before you complain about the Dryads in the reviews as explained in the chapter, they speak to one another mostly telepathically, so they don't have names. Things will pick up in the next two chapters. I Need a beta reader **


	3. Chapter 3

This fict has be rewritten as Running with a pocket Dimension

Don't t worry not abandoning this I'm just going in a different direction I realized that I simply writing in circles in this story simply trying to explain how marco got powers and how he was going to acquire the power he has in the re written version bare with me please.


End file.
